Ishari/Images
Formless Path Demon25.jpg|Arūpajhāna - Saṃjñā Demon23.png|Arūpajhāna - ākāśa demon24.jpg|Arūpajhāna - Vijñāna demon22.jpg|Arūpajhāna - Ciyangmed Formless Path Extensions Preta Path Kakutoku (獲得, Possession) in the realm of the Preta lies the spirit of possession, the phantasmal act of taking ownership of that which is not your own. Ishari exhibits this feat in many fashions, and the art of Kakutoku is one of the most eerie in the Realm of Spirits. By utilizing the ability, Kakutoku will begin to dampen the strength and greatly enhance the cost of utilizing Dojutsu based abilities so long as she is within sight of her enemy, through physical or spiritual means. The closer that Ishari is to get to her enemy, the more this dampening field would hinder the eyes, causing the eyes to begin to strain, blurring and weakening the power within the eyes dramatically. If locking eyes with her enemy, Ishari will not fall pray to ocular based illusions or powers, but instead, cause the eyes of the enemy to begin to feel immense pain, bleeding induced for anything longer then a momentary glimpse. The true power of the Kakutoku is within the activation of the ability itself, if the eyes of the Dojutsu user were to be removed, Ishari would be able to keep these eyes, and tap into the power within, without having to implant them into her. Sparking the stored energy in the eye, Ishari uses the Preta Path to treat it as if the eyes were embedded in the host, allowing her to cast and use the powers they once held when in their former host without fear of damaging her own body at the cost. ---- Tobushu (吐出, Vomit) is a technique spawned from the darkest aspect of the Preta Path, the curse of the ghostly realm. In the realm of the dead there is the never ending hunger, the never ending thirst. A terrible invocation that Ishari can cast upon her enemies. The curse of the Preta Path appears in spirits, not just in the form of hunger, but in the overwhelming pressure to keep down what is consumed, but failing. An inability to retain the physical, but within the physical realm, Ishari is able to create the inverse. The failure to keep the spiritual energies within their own body, a horrendous and ghastly sight to behold, a memory one would carry to their nightmares. Casting her invocation, Ishari summons the damned, casting their writhing hands from the earth, ethereal hands with skeletal frames waft and flicker in the physical realm, extending their reach to hold onto their target, a target to be consumed with their curse, to share the suffering they feel. If the ethereal hands are to reach a target, and to wrap their hand around their target, they will be cursed. The curse will take effect quickly, causing the enemy to feel immense hunger and thirst, crying out in pain, only to find there is none any longer. Their own body begins to reject their spiritual half, their chakra channeling through their tenketsu and pooling into their stomach; to exit out their lips as a spiritual vomit. The physical rejecting the spirit, an inability to keep what is achieved. This ability rejects all forms of chakra that is within the host, causing them reject and lose hold of what has been stored in their body - the physical container. A truly horrific ability to behold. ---- Shitsuka (神出, Elusive) is a form of emotional alteration found in the Preta Realm, a deep negative energy afflicts those within the realm, commonly portrayed as wanting something, but never achieving. In many forms it appears, and the form of wanting something, generally that of love, hope, or otherwise happy memories are sought and are never found, or much worse, to watch it slip away from sight or thought. This ability is activated once the target makes eye contact with Ishari, causing the target to be induced with this negative energy, rooting into their heart and carving itself a home. The Preta energy will cause the individual to feel a want, a subtle but strong desire for something of the heart, whether that be a simple admiration, a fond memory, or a loved one, dead or alive. Causing them to see, hear, and feel what they are looking for, only for said 'illusion' to fade away the moment they are about to be achieved. This illusion will repeat itself indefinitely until the target can let go of this particular thing on a spiritual level. Always chasing, always wanting, but never receiving respite. The like of a spiritual depression. If the foe is to achieve their release from the spell, they must let go, but in order to do so would require immense will power to let go of something they truly hold dear in their heart, their greatest ambition, or their truest love, and even hate. ---- Hidaru (饑い, Empty and Hungry) the Preta Realm houses many that hunger, desire, the unquenching thirst for sustenance and happiness - but only facing the oblivion in their realm that there resides none. A low path, the realm itself is tainted with this heinous affliction. It is Ishari that retains the power to bring this affliction to the world, not just to the likes of man and creature - but to this world. The taint of hunger is eternal in the Preta, and Ishari can invoke a powerful jutsu that allows the Preta Path to mark the area with this hunger. The earth begins to break up, bubbling over and changing it's shape and presence in order to devour those that are above it, trees move their gnarled limbs, entangling branches around their foes, their sap now a sickly acid that melts through chakra. The world consumes, eating the spiritual and physical energies. Ishari is able to apply this power to whatever she comes into contact with, the inanimate of which can also be cast upon. Swords made to hunger for blood. Ishari can alter the flow of this ability by becoming the catalyst for the realm itself temporarily, by doing so, she invokes the curse of hunger, exuding it in overwhelming waves around her. The hunger causes living beings, spirits, and things of conscious to want. This is a want for food, and their concept of food becomes very simple: eachother, themselves. The rush of cannibalism begins to throb in their veins, and though they may resist, they will feel the desire to fill their gluttonous mouths. One of the nastiest features of this ability, is that it strongly effects the likes of spirits more then humans, and due to the relation of the Rinnegan with the spiritual world, allows her to more forcefully coerce and dominate a spirit into breaking down to her will and comply to it's newly found need. This can allow Ishari to force Jinchuriki to their knees, as they begin to feel their partner eating them from the inside out, blinded and dumb to their primodial want. Their container being a delicious host that they are, the Preta Realm now calls their beast to finish what they started - unwittingly killing both the Beast and the Jin themselves, as the Beast can not exist without properly transmutation to escape the death of their host. ---- Otoshinha (陥穽, Pitfall) the path of the Preta is a sickly and dark one, a realm of twisted visions and dark prophecy where only failure and horrors lie, a place so close to the hells that one would grow to believe the realm they are in is indeed just that. Otoshinha is the trait to utilize the dark visions viewed by the spirits, and to apply them to her victims. Ishari will begin to utilize the Killing Intent for the medium, giving her foes an overwhelming sense of imminent demise. When the hallucinations from the Killing Intent begin to hammer into the foe's mind, the Preta Path now has an open conduit, and begins to leak it's malefic taint into their minds and souls. The malefic taint takes form by twisting the illusions and visions the opponent experiences, and making them more personal. Involving loved ones, ones who have scarred and hurt the individual emotionally or physically, and taking the person who they care about most, and putting them in the place of visions. Imagining that their own demise is in fact their loved ones and comrades, or replacing the heinous illusions with such. By continually experiencing the Killing Intent, Ishari allows the Killing Intent to become a bridge that manifests the false memories into reality - an impartial reality that only her foes will experience and be able to deal with. The harm that these illusions become more and more real, and harder and harder to deal with. Their loved ones, and the ones that have caused them the most harm and fear, now bring real affliction, and real death if not dealt with. Otoshinha is a twisted usage of an already threatening ability, making that which is false become real, and become real to only the person experiencing them, trapped within their madness as they deal with those have been touched most closely by.